Moichido Kaitekudasai
by sunshine-in-writing
Summary: Yet another sent-back-in-time story, but I like to think that mine's different. Cloud agrees to go back in time and try again, but again, things don't work out quite like he planned. Based on a story called Turk Cloud! Seph/Cloud, yaoi, lemon yumminess.
1. Chapter 1

**I am a terrible person. I definitely should not be starting another story when I've already got one that I'm actively working on, especially not at the beginning of a new semester. :( But I HAD to! The bunnies wouldn't leave me alone! :D So yes. I am starting another story. Another drabble series, too, although I'm not sure if this can even be counted as a chapter. Hmm...Well, for those of you who know me, you know that my chapters will indeed get longer. And longer...And longer...**

**Hope you all enjoy! Oh, and this story came into being because of a wonderful story called Turk Cloud! Y'all should go and read it, RIGHT NOW! It's so incredibly good it made the plot bunnies in my head multiply...**

He was miserable.

He didn't mean to be, of course. And it wasn't anybody else's fault but his own. But he was — completely and utterly miserable. And so, when Aeris came to him and said, "I can fix it," Cloud said yes. Without even needing to think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**The title of my story, for those of you who don't speak Japanese, means "please write it again." I thought that was apt for this story.**

It had been sad, saying goodbye to his friends - sadder than he'd thought it would be. Tifa cried, of course, and so did Marlene and Denzel. His other friends were surprisingly quiet and supportive, but that made it worse in a lot of ways. Vincent's expression didn't change, but Cloud suddenly knew that the ex-Turk would have shed a tear, if he hadn't forgotten how to cry years ago. That firmed his resolve and he made a slightly rash promise - when he was back, back in that previous time, he would make sure to seek out and befriend each and every one of them again.

That made a few smiles appear, and once again he was struck by how much he liked these people. But this was something he needed to do, and so one evening Cloud fell asleep in his room above Seventh Heaven...

...And woke up ten years in the past.


	3. Chapter 3

_Maybe I should have thought this through a bit more._

_And damn, I wish I had remembered how fucking weak I was. Am. Whatever._

Cloud struggled to do his thirtieth push-up, sweating and trembling with the effort. Damn it! Just a few days ago he could do a hundred push-ups without even breathing hard!

The door slammed to the practice room slammed open and running footsteps approached. "Whoah, hey there, trooper! Slow down, you're gonna hurt yourself!"

Cloud's arms collapsed. Not daring to believe it, he rolled over and stared up...into a face he'd never thought to see again.

Zack Fair stood peering slightly worriedly down at him.

And Cloud Strife, savior of the world (twice), had no idea what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you okay?" Zack asked in concern. He reached down, gripped Cloud's arm, and hauled him effortlessly to his feet. "Don't strain yourself like that, cadet, change won't happen overnight."

Cloud didn't respond, too busy drinking in the older man's presence. Everything about him -his face, his voice, the hand gripping Cloud's arm- was like water to drought-ridden earth. And Cloud was the wilting plant that turned its face up to the rain, having almost forgotten what it felt like.

_I almost forgot the sound of his voice._

The thought sent a cascade of ice through Cloud's stomach. How could he have forgotten? What kind of a friend was he?

_A not very good one._

_I knew that already._

"Hey! Hey, cadet!" Zack shook him slightly, and Cloud snapped out of it. "You okay?" the dark-haired man asked, frowning and checking him over. "You look all right. What's your name, cadet?"

Cloud stared at him, frozen once again. This isn't right! His mind shrieked. This isn't how they met! What about the trip, and Tseng and the downed helicopter and the snow and...

Cloud snapped out of it. A ranking officer had asked him a question, and as nice as Zack was, he did not hold with insubordination. He snapped to attention. "Cloud Strife, sir!"

"Relax, Strife, I'm not gonna write you up or anything," Zack grinned, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'll see you around, 'kay?"

And he left, leaving Cloud to stare after him and wonder, _What the hell just happened?

* * *

_**So...It's a bit longer...I guess... :( They WILL get longer! I swear to God! I'm usually not very good at writing short chapters, but I guess for this story they just tend to end short... Next chapter will be Sephiroth! Yay! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

The next time Cloud saw Zack, he was striding across the open ground in between the main Shinra building and the military, talking with great animation to...Sephiroth.

Cloud stumbled, his partner having given him a good whack when his attention wavered. "Oi, pay attention, Strife!" he scowled.

"Right," Cloud replied absently, returning to the drill. He continued to watch the two SOLDIERs traverse the distance to the military headquarters, trying to figure out what they were discussing. It couldn't be good, if it got Zack that animated and Sephiroth that involved.

Cloud wasn't sure what he was supposed to be feeling as he watched the still-sane Sephiroth walking away from him, but he was pretty sure that the burning in his gut wasn't just from the sewer waste they tried to pass off as food in the canteen. _Am I still that angry at him?_ the blond wondered, eyes narrowing on that silver-haired figure in the distance. _Yes, I suppose I am._

"STRIFE!" his drill sergeant bellowed, and Cloud blinked and looked around. His partner was on the ground moaning in pain, and Cloud frowned.

"Sir!" he said, snapping to attention a little belatedly. After ten years of following no one's orders but his own, he was a little rusty on the idea of authority figures.

"What the fuck are you doing, cadet?" the sergeant demanded, looming over him. Cloud didn't bat an eye; this man didn't intimidate him in any way.

"Sir?" he asked. He really had no idea what the fuck was going on. The other cadets were staring at him, too, and that made him scowl internally. Had he done something weird?

"Are you playing stupid, Strife?" Sergeant Something-or-Other shouted, getting right up in his face. Cloud couldn't help but feel a little scornful. No wonder the guy was stuck teaching cadets, if this was the best he could do.

"No, sir," he replied.

"So you deny breaking the drill and taking down your opponent in a highly unprofessional manner?" Some spittle flew from the man's mouth as he spoke, and Cloud kept his lip from curling in disgust. But he couldn't help but feel a little astonished. He had done that without realizing it? That was not good.

"No, sir," Cloud replied again, hoping that he had successfully kept the disgust from his voice and not even sure if he was denying culpability or accepting it.

The sergeant swelled up like a bullfrog. "Are you disrespecting me, cadet!" he bellowed, and several of the other boys flinched.

Cloud kept his eyes and face completely deadpan. "No, sir," he said, his scorn for the man rising. He wasn't afraid of this man, and he could tell by the looks on some of the cadets' faces that they were realizing that.

By the rapidly purpling face of the sergeant (whose name he still couldn't remember) he realized it too. "Drop and give me fifty, Strife!"

"Yes, sir!" Cloud replied, dropping without preamble to the ground and beginning to pump. The rest of the cadets soon resumed the drill, but something had changed, and Cloud was unaware of how much.

* * *

**Yay! It's even longer this time! And the next one WILL be even longer...DX I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

Cloud dragged himself into the mess hall, arms feeling like wet noodles. His stomach muscles hurt if he took a too-deep breath, and his legs were threatening to give out on him. Still, he felt a fierce sense of satisfaction. He had completed all fifty pushups without a single pause or complaint.

And it felt damn good.

"Yo, Strife!" a voice called, and Cloud looked up, startled. A face that he vaguely recognized from his PT that morning was waving him over, wearing a huge grin. "Come sit with us!"

Curious, Cloud got his food and walked over to their table, sitting down warily. The guy clapped him on the back, grinning. "This guy," he told the rest of the table, "Does not get intimidated by Sergeant Compensation in PT!"

Cloud blinked while the boys around him oohed and aahed. That's right, now he remembered that silly nickname the cadets in his year had given their Physical Training sergeant - so named, he had been told with little boy snickers of glee, because he was obviously compensating for _something_.

Cloud wondered vaguely what his real name was.

"But this is ridiculous, Zachary!" Sephiroth hissed, carding open the door to his office.

"I know, Sephiroth," Zack sighed tiredly, falling into the seat in front of the General's desk. "But we've gotta. It's a direct request from the brass."

Sephiroth frowned, settling into his own seat. "But there is no conceivable reason for a monster scare near Junon to require both of us to go. This is _Third_ work! I have other things to do!"

"Like track down more sightings of clones?" Zack asked, pressing the heels of his palms to his tired eyes in an effort to relieve some of the pressure. The utter silence from the other side of the desk was answer enough. Zack let out a weary sigh, letting his hands fall back into his lap. "Has there been any progress? Any sightings of the real Genesis?"

"No," Sephiroth said quietly. "Just his clones."

"Fuuuck. Excuse me, sir. But this whole goddamn situation is a clusterfuck of the highest proportion." Zack absently tried to remember when he'd last gotten a good night's rest. Before Angeal, he'd guess. "And now we're stuck doing a standard cleanup sweep just because old Shinra's worried about his vacation home. _One_ of his vacation homes." he let his head fall back against the back of the chair, eyes closed, thinking. Finally he said, "Why don't we take a group of cadets closest to graduating and test them out? They can do all the dirty work and we can relax. Call it an early exam or something."

Sephiroth was silent, and Zack cracked open an eye to see what he was doing. The General was staring at the First as if he had never seen him before. "What?" Zack asked.

"Zachary Fair, you are a genius," Sephiroth said fervently.

Zack grinned and closed his eye again. "Thank you, sir."

"All right, ladies, listen up!" Zack shouted, striding up and down in front of the eager line of cadets. "You all have been chosen to accompany the General and myself for a preliminary field exam near Junon. There may be monsters, so we will be in battle formation almost the full time an may see action. Make it through alive, and you just might get into SOLDIER. The General and I will not be stepping in for every little bruise and scratch. We will not step in, in fact, unless the whole thing goes FUBAR. Are we clear?"

"Sir!" The cadets snapped crisply. "Yes, sir!"

Zack nodded. "Load up!" he shouted, and there was a general scramble for the three trucks waiting to take them to Junon. The dark-haired SOLDIER chuckled, strolling over to where Sephiroth was waiting with his arms folded. "They're like little kids on a trip to the park," he said, grinning.

"I wouldn't know," Sephiroth said, unfolding his arms and moving toward the least-full truck. "I've never seen kids at a park."

Zack shook his head, hoping Sephiroth wasn't going to be cranky the whole time. Zack himself was actually looking forward to taking a break and only worrying about some cadets, rather than the fate of the world or some such similar thing.

He swung up into the truck behind his General, settling into his seat without even glancing at the trooper who was about to pee his pants from excitement. While the First was a friendly guy, that kind of embarrassment he preferred to avoid.

"All set?" he asked, receiving a few affirmative "Yes, sir's" from some of the braver cadets. "Right somebody up front thump on the driver's panel!" In a moment they lurched forward, and were on their way to Junon.

* * *

**Yay, new chapter! Some military translations: FUBAR is an acronym that means "fucked up beyond all/any repair/recognition". Clusterfuck is "A confusing or chaotic situation or event, often caused by a failure of communication, an excessive amount of people attempting to accomplish a given task, or a complex environment." Both definitions are taken from the almighty Wiktionary, and both are used in real life in the American military. Since I am American...they will probably be used again, along with others. I will try to always give a definition. ^_^ Please drop me a line and tell me what you think!**


End file.
